


Manos de Dios

by flamencos (foldingcranes)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/flamencos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, Martín se felicita a sí mismo por su capacidad para cuidar los detalles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manos de Dios

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zulenha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zulenha).



Ya no entra luz por las cortinas, no, porque es la hora del color púrpura en el cielo y también, la señal indicada para mostrarle a Martín que se tardó más de lo que había planeado en el supermercado y probablemente tenga que hacer todo corriendo. Como el bruto que es cuando está apurado, vacía los contenidos de las bolsas sobre el mesón de la cocina y se toma un minuto para ver qué hora es, en el reloj con forma de vaca gorda que adorna la pared de la cocina. Son las seis y media. Para Martín es oficial: la prioridad es cocinar la salsa boloñesa en tiempo récord, o de lo contrario estará totalmente jodido.  
  
—Me cago en el boludo que se le haya ocurrido celebrar los aniversarios —pelea consigo mismo, con la cuchara de palo en la boca y un caldo de carne picada sobre el mesón. Lo que más toma tiempo es pelar y cortar el apio, asegurarse de que no quede ningún resto que dificulte cocinarlo. Picarlo es pan comido y, en un dos por tres, ya puede cocinar la carne, el apio y los tomates de tarro que compró para emergencias, los colores transformándose en un remolino dentro del sartén grande de teflón. Con un movimiento de la mano, atrae los aromas hacia su nariz, cerrando los ojos para darse un momento de gozo privado. Recuerda a su mamá, que le parecía tan alta cuando era un nene, con las faldas hasta los tobillos y sus estampados florales, la mano diligente sosteniendo la cuchara de palo, haciendo de la olla su caldero. “Nunca te olvides del apio”, le aconsejó su mamá alguna vez.  “Porque si te olvidas del apio, la bolognesa te queda hecha una mierda.”  
  
(Su madre siempre ha sido algo particular.)  
  
Martín cocina por puro gusto. Hay ocasiones en las que es demasiado perezoso para hacerlo y otras en que se levanta con la inspiración para crear lo que él llama obras maestras. Pero la dedicación verdadera sólo se la inyecta a las ocasiones especiales. Y mientras revuelve su proyecto de salsa, coge con una mano rápida el teléfono inalámbrico de la cocina, sus dedos a toda marcha sobre los botones del aparato.  
  
—Che, Migue —masculla mientras coloca el teléfono en altavoz y vuelve a dejarlo sobre el mesón—. ¿Todavía siguen con el boludo por ahí? ¿Sigue el partido?  
  
—No ha acabado aún —la voz alegre de su amigo se escucha a través de la ligera estática del altavoz—. De hecho, se han ido a penales. Creo que Manuel se ha puesto a llorar, nunca tolera muy bien las derrotas contra Brasil.  
  
¡Cállate tú, no sabes nada! , puede escuchar Martín de fondo, seguido por unos golpeteos y lo que parece ser un forcejeo absurdo entre los dos.  Pelotudos , piensa, entornando los ojos.  
  
—Perdón por eso —vuelve a oírse la voz de Miguel, ésta vez ligeramente irritada—.  Alguien aquí, no sabe respetar la privacidad de los demás.  
  
—Cómo sea, Migue, sólo... —pausa un poco, la salsa necesita algo de agua o terminará chamuscada—. Avisáme cuando el boludo se esté viniendo para acá, ¿vale?  
—¡Vale! —ríe de buena gana Miguel, aguantándose las ganas de recalcar lo divertidas que son todas las precauciones que Martín está tomando. Sobre todo porque es raro verlo tan preocupado.  
  
(Es un evento poco usual, como la caída de un cometa. Suelen tener el privilegio de verlo cuándo Martín anuncia dramáticamente la llegada de una nueva cana en su vida.)  
  
Cincuenta minutos le toma a Martín terminar la salsa, y para entonces, su pecho se infla de orgullo y satisfacción personal cuando le echa un vistazo al color rojo del caldo burbujeante en el sartén.  
  
—Manos de Dios, manos de Dios. —canturrea, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de algún baile estúpido, yendo por los tallarines para empezar a cocinarlos. La cocción es rápido y no le aflige, sabe el tiempo exacto que se requiere para que estén a punto. En esos veinte minutos, escarba por el desastre en el que se ha compartido su departamento, buscando alguna decoración que califique como... (y acá es dónde arruga la nariz)  Romántica.  
  
Su concepto de romance es más bien saturado, suele diferir del de su compañero. Luciano prefiere la simpleza (siempre y cuando sea simpleza en  grande ), Martín es más fanático de la pompa y circunstancia--- pero no cuando se trata de él mismo y  jodido Luciano. Esforzarse demasiado sería correr el riesgo de ganarse una risotada en su cara. Y eso es algo que su orgullo no le perdonaría.  
  
Al final, acaba optando por un mantel limpio, color blanco, un florero con unas modestas margaritas, un par de velas rojas colocadas en los únicos tazones que no parecen estar trizados, y un cd de tango para ambientar un poco la cena. Sólo espera que Luciano lo aprecie como se debe.  
  
… Y a juzgar por la mirada del idiota, y su boca abierta de par en par, la sonrisa de satisfacción de Martín no es para nada en vano.  
  
—Sentáte —ordena Martín, sentado a la mesa con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de tiburón que prácticamente le atraviesa el rostro—. Cerrá la boca, que no vas a mezclar mi comida con moscas.  
  
Desde el umbral de la puerta, aún con la mano en el pomo, Luciano sigue observándolo impresionado.  
  
—Me podés agradecer  luego.  
  
Y allí lo tiene,  allí mismo, ese brillo sugestivo en los ojos de Martín, esa gravedad en su tono de voz que hace que Luciano quiere cubrirle la boca para evitar seguir oyéndolo, para ahorrarse ese remolino caliente en el estómago, esas estúpidas  mariposas  de las que tanto le habla Miguel.  
  
—Bien —Luciano traga saliva, una sonrisa lenta apoderándose de su rostro, cerrando la puerta con suavidad tras de sí—. Muy bien, luego. Ahora voy a comer, porque tienes suerte de que haya llegado con hambre.  
  
—Suerte, sí.  
  
—Totalmente.  
  
—Pura suerte, argentino.  
  
  


-

  
  
En algún momento, perdió la noción del tiempo.  
  
No que le importe demasiado.  
  
Quizás le irrita un poco que esa sea una cualidad tan propia del cuerpo cálido de Luciano junto al suyo, que esa capacidad para estar al mismo ritmo le cause olvidar qué hora es, qué día es, qué es lo que estaba haciendo hace cuarenta minutos. Quizás sea la manera en la que los labios de Luciano se sienten sobre su pecho, porque sabe que está sonriendo. Puede percibir la curvatura en su piel; si abre los ojos, lo verá con la mirada sobre él, los ojos oscuros, la nariz rozando la piel que cubre su esternón. Y cuando se da la vuelta, puede sentir el mapa invisible que Luciano traza con sus dedos. Lo siente dibujar sobre sus propias nalgas y cuando Luciano entra, sutil gracias a la preparación previa, suave gracias a la lubricación. Cuando lo tiene así, tan dentro cerca de él, tiene que esconder una sonrisa contra las sábanas, para no darle el gusto de verlo así de contento.  
  
O se le podría subir a la cabeza.  
  
—No sabía que eras del tipo de los que recuerdan los aniversarios —ríe Luciano, ronco contra su nuca, los dedos enterrados en sus caderas mientras se mueve contra él.  
  
—No sabía que eras de los que se emocionan por los aniversarios —responde Martín, los ojos cerrados, la frente sudorosa contra el blanco de las sábanas, la picardía impresa en la curvatura de sus labios.  
  
—Es lo justo —suspira Luciano, con un beso apenas perceptible entre los hombros de Martín. Coloca las manos sobre las de él, se reclina sobre su cuerpo y se mantiene lento.  Tan lento.  
  
—Entonces calláte y disfrutálo.  
Luciano ríe.  
  
—Buenísima idea.


End file.
